Broken Vows
by NeoDicronus
Summary: A young Demigod is running from forces he barely understands. He runs into the hunters, and things just get weirder; Making bad enemy's, and a maiden god falls in love with him. What else could go wrong? This is my First fanfic. Post Gaia/Giant war.


**A/N**

This is my first fanfic, Please, constructive criticism

This story has a bit of Hurt/Comfort, may raise to M later.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJatO, HoO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Sol's P.O.V.  
'It's a full moon' I thought while running through the trees. The night is clear with a few subtle clouds, and the forest is dark. I can barely see a meter in front of me. I chance a glance behind me, hoping I had lost them. Of course I didn't. A dozen of three meter tall figures stood in the distance chasing me.

Okay, hold up. Brief catch up. My name is Sol Construs I am 14 years old. Nothing else to say really. Well besides my family is dead, and I am the only son of the 'Creator of the Solar system' which I still don't believe.

It's been about two weeks since my home got blown up by Zeus, Greek God of Lightning. I only just managed to escape the blast, but my family not so lucky... I was heading out go to a friend's place, then, BOOM. I am on the ground and the house gone. That's when I met my real father. Solaris, 'God of Creation' as he puts it.

Flashback

"Sol, Sol are you okay?" He said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I replied dazed, "And Yes I am Oka-" I choked at the sight of the burnt house at my feet. "No...NO...NO!..." I cried, buckling to my knees.

"Sol." He spoke calmly, but with a hint of sorrow. "You can't stay here. There will be time for mourning later my son, but for now you need to me, he will try again." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Son...? Try...?" I tried to wrap my head around what he is saying, "Who the hell are you, and who tried what?" I exclaimed, turning to look at him. He had gold hair and gold and red 'flame flower' eyes as I do.

"I am your father, Solaris, I created this 'Solar' System. As for who did this, Zeus, Greek God of lightning did this."

"What? My real father is God?" I replied confused.

"Yes, One of many. You are a Demigod. You need to get going he will try to kill you again." His voice was deep, kind but serious. "I see you got my gift." I looked to my arm to see a pair of white bracers. "Keep those on at all times, they will help you."

"...But what about my family..." I asked.

"Sol, I am sorry, they are dead... I..." he cuts himself off, "Your mother was a lovely woman, and your step-father, he raised you well. However I sense your sister may have survived."

I tried to get to the house, but he grabbed my arm, "Let me go, I need to save her!"

"I'll do that my son, but you need to leave, my powers can only hide you for so long."

"Bu-..." I stopped myself, I knew he was right..."You make sure that Lucy gets out of there..."

He nods "I will, now go."

I ran as fast as I could.

End Flashback

As I glanced forwards I almost hit a tree. I dodged to the right, but lost my balance in the process. I tripped and landed face first in the dirt. Great. I start to get up but I hear growling.

_What's this? A mortal boy?_

_Yes it does seem to be so... Wait, I smell Demigod._

_Demigod? Out here? He looks so worn out..._

I look up to see a girl with a bow loaded and pointed at me. Older than me, that's obvious, punk, black hair, blue eyes.

_Wait... Cyclopes... Loads of them..._

_Probably Hunting this Demigod._

The Girl wasn't talking and there is only two wolves with her. Either way I scramble backwards. I must have looked real terrified because she lowered her bow.

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"...Cyclopes..." I say panting

Her eyes widen and she draws her bow, not at me but from where I came from. Three more girls come out of the forest behind her, carrying their bows. They look at me then back to her.

"Thalia, who is this?" One of them asks looking at me.

"I don't know m'lady, he is being hunted by Cyclopes." She replies.

I find this weird as the girl who asked this is clearly younger than Thalia, but hey I am being chased by one-eyed monsters.

"You three, Go hunt them, I shall talk to this demigod."

I slowly get up, still cautious of these 'Hunters'.

"Yes Lady Artemis."

I freeze, "Wait... Artemis... Greek Goddess of Hunt?"

"Yes, amongst other things." Artemis replies.

I back up, "No, no, no, no, no..." I mutter to myself.

"Is something wrong?" she asks

I just blot.

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.

He sprints away, tripping on fallen tree branches. I am shocked, I know that I am not a fan of men, but he was truly afraid of me. "Go. Kill the Cyclopes, I shall go find this demigod."

"M'lady?" Thalia says, clearly confused.

"If am not back before you return, I leave you in charge." I tell Thalia.

"Yes m'lady." They leave, their bows drawn and readied.

For a moment, I stand there wondering how I am going to handle this situation. I have a lost Demigod in my hunting grounds. There is something familiar about him, I can't pick at it though. I don't know why his fear affected me as it did. I mean, I see that look of fear in boy's eyes as I turn them into jackalopes, but he was scared of me for no reason. Never mind that, I need to get him to Camp Half Blood, or Jupiter. Somewhere other than here.

As I go to head off I see a small golden flame where he was standing, 'Golden flame'... Oh Gods... I now understand why he was scared of me. He is a son of Solaris... Father! Tell me you didn't. I stomp the fire out and race after the Demigod.

The last son of the creator wasn't really an ally of Olympus. He killed a son or daughter of nearly every God and Goddess, and we didn't like it. I should be on my father's side for this, but the look in his eyes... The fear... He was scared for his life. He hadn't done anything against the Gods, and he knew it, and out of nowhere he was thrown into our world, given no choice.

After passing threw a few clearings his tracks go all over the place, as if he paused and paced around looking for somewhere to go. As I go to continue finding him, I hear a crackling sound behind me and I see what appears to be an Iris message, containing my father and the demigod glowing gold... And my father seems to be scared...

* * *

Sol's P.O.V.

No, no, no... This can't be happening, I thought I was getting to somewhere safe... Now I need to get out of this forest. This is Artemis's Territory, and I... I don't want to die, not if Lucy is still alive, I can't leave her on this planet alone...

Lucy, my step sister, a year younger than me, my mum married after she met my step dad. Sophie that was my mum's name, Thomas was my dad's. We were happy family. Sometimes dad would take me down to the shooting range and we would shoot at targets all day with all kinds of guns. Pistols, rifles, sniper rifles... You name it, he taught me how to fire it. My mum, she and Lucy where the kindest people I have ever known. Constantly making me smile. Yeah, school was tough, but my sister never let friends get in the way of our friendship. Now only she may be alive... I don't know what I would do without her.

After running for what seems like twenty minutes, I reach a clearing. I stop to catch my breath. I know the Hunters won't be far behind so I need to keep moving. But even then, they would get me eventually. I don't really cover my tracks. I pace for a minute or two, pondering what I could do, then I keep going.

A part of me wants to believe that they wouldn't kill me, but I can't take any chances... I just can't... I reach another clearing, however it is bigger than any other one I have seen. I reach the other side then collapse by a tree. Exhausted, I haven't slept in five days... Yeah sure I napped when I could, but Cyclopes are relentless. They never left me alone. But they hesitated when I came into this forest. I now know why. This is Artemis's realm.

I get up again as I need to keep moving. But I am quickly halted but a guy, mid thirty's, big grey beard and piercing lightning blue eyes. I step back shocked... This guy just appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are." He says with a smug smile. "You have been very hard to find, son of Solaris."

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked scared...

"Zeus, Don't" I turn to see my farther, angry. Not at me but at Zeus...

I run behind my father. I am exhausted, it was only thing I could think of doing.

"Why?" He roars, "You can't, and won't stop me."

"Oh? I can't?" Solaris states, "You haven't seen my full power Lightning God."

"Neither have you!"

"You are judging my son on what my past sons have done. He didn't even know of your world until you blew up his house." My father has calmed somewhat, but I can feel his rage.

"You also killed my family!" I interrupt.

He waves his hand, "Collateral damage." Dismissing what I said.

"Collateral damage? Collateral damage!? Is that all you think of Mortal lives? Collateral damage?" I yell at the god, "Is that all the Gods think of us, worthless? We honour you! Hell we Respect you! And you cast us off! Like nothing!"

"Not anymore you don't, that was three thousand years ago!"

"Three thousand years?" I exclaim, "Do none of the offering at Camp Half Blood, or Jupiter mean anything? You even cast off your own spawn?" The rage is almost unbearable. "I had done nothing! I was leading my own life! Not even KNOWING about your world. I couldn't even see past the blood mist!"

"YOU ARE A THREAT TO OLYMPUS!" The God yells at me.

"A threat? Maybe now I am! But before? No! I wasn't! You didn't think twice before blasting me! So, Zeus, God of lightning, Son of Kronos, King of the gods, Roman God Jupiter. I suggest you go think what you have put me through this last two weeks, and know that you have just made an enemy, one that you will regret! "

"YOU DARE THREATEN-!"

"YES I DO! NOW, LIGHTNING GOD, BEGONE!"

...I blink and he is gone, with nothing but a blazing gold flame burning where he stood. Panting, from rage that consumed me, I just stand there, shocked of what I just did. I feel my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"This won't be the last time you see him my son," He says calmly, ignoring what I just did.

"I...I..." I stammer, not even able to form words...

He kneels in front of me, holding my shoulders "You need to learn how to control your powers..." I nod "I must go now, you will be fine for now... goodbye..."

He gets up and disappears. I slump down by a tree, looking at the stars and the moon. They always calm me down... I only just register a girl enter from the other side of the clearing. I look at her. Her eyes, her silvery eyes, looking directly into mine, and then I knew, I just knew I was safe...

* * *

**A/N**

**I posted this at round 3:30 am, so don't mind the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**UPDATE: I'm in the middle writing the next chapter, however I was held back because my computer broke. This is just a story fix.**


End file.
